Living To Die
by My Brighter Darkness
Summary: [ON HOLD]Lisa is shot while on vacation in New Jersey, after an attempt on her life she it put under the care of Dr Gregory House. But that won't stop Jackson. [House M.D. Crossover]
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

"Hey, Lisa!" looking up, she turned just in time to see a blonde man pull out gun. Images of herself lying on the ground, bleeding from a large dark whole in the center of her chest flashed through her mind and she screamed. The next thing she knew, she was lying on her back on the cement, there was a fiery pain in her chest and she felt a silent tear role down her cheek. The blonde man that had been holding the gun earlier squatted down next to her with as his knees gave a small crack of protest. Reaching out, he ran a finger down her cheek and then clicking his tongue, he spoke to her.

"Such a waste," Lisa felt a sob bubble up in her chest, she knew that she was slipping. Fast. "Really, we could have been a good pair."

* * *

Dr Gregory House walked down the halls of the hospital with the help of his cane, as he listened to Dr Lisa Cuddy. Other wise known as his boss.

"Miss Lisa Reisert, she was shot two weeks ago," Dr Cuddy said as she leafed through the patients file and fast walked down the hallway next to Dr House. The queen of multitasking. "She remained in the hospital for about a week and a half, she was transferred here after she nearly killed herself thinking that one of the doctors was a man named Jackson Ripner."

"Gee, trying to kill yourself because you think you've seen your ex-boyfriend? Drastic, but not unheard of," House said sarcastically.

"Jackson Ripner is a wanted terrorist," Dr Cuddy said rolling her eyes as they turned the corner and continued down the hallway towards his office. "He's wanted for the attempted murder of both Charles Keefe and Miss Reisert."

"I've heard of that," Chase said from behind them, his accented voice showed signs of confusion and he continued. "Didn't that happen in Miami? What is she doing in New Jersey?"

"Vacation," Dr Cuddy's voice was clipped and professional as she spoke.

"A bullet to the chest," House pretended to think this over for a moment, "Sounds like a fun vacation to me, don't you think?"

"Has she shown any other symptoms?" Cameron spoke for the first time during the conversation.

"She's had a fever for the last five days," House absently played with the yo-yo in his hand before he stepped forward and entered his office. He held it open as Dr Chase, Dr Cameron, and Dr Foreman walked through, then held his cane up preventing Cuddy from entering the office.

"Sorry," he said raising his eyebrows, " Daddy has to talk to the children for a moment."

* * *

**It's kinda short, but that's why it's called a prologue. I hope y'all like, Please Review!**

**-Nina Moore**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to House or Red Eye.**

**Thank you to 'A Random Reviewer' I had a rather hard time pulling off House's character, but I think I got him down rather well, don't you? I'm glad that you find all them are in-Character, I really tried to stay true to the show and still have Lisa come in. I hope you like Chapter one!**

* * *

"She was hallucinating," Chase said from his seat at the large white table. "If she was shot, what would that have to do with her brain?"

"Well, it could be something completely unrelated to the gun wound," Dr Foreman said. "It could be brain cancer or a tumor, it could even be something mental, I saw the news. That girl went through a lot on that flight,"

"She went through a lot almost three years ago, and now she's sick, I don't buy it." He said leaning forward slightly to emphasize his point.

"You don't buy anything from anyone," Dr Foreman said looking at the yo-yo in House's hand.

"And I'm not going to start with Miss Pretty Gunshot victim," he turned and began to write on his white board. Chase leaned forward to read what it said, but House step in front of the board and blocked their view of it. "Nope, nobody gets to see the board yet," Chase shook his head and looked away.

"Chase, check for cancer," he turned to the team as he gathered his papers and stood to leave, "If she thinks you're her ex-boyfriend, go along with it. It'd be funny," shaking his head once again, Chase left the room. "Cameron, I'd like you to interview any family she might have, talk to Cuddy she might know, she's into all that sentimental junk." Cameron stood, frustrated, but she followed Chase's example and left the room with out another word. "Foreman, clinic duty," he threw a small name tag to him, and he caught it easily, "Go be me for a few hours."

* * *

Chase walked down the hallway toward the patients' room, finally reaching the glass room, he entered with a sigh. "Well, Miss Reisert…" he began, and then trailed off upon seeing her in the bed. Her red curly hair curved around her face and fell loosely over her shoulders as her green eyes widened in surprise upon seeing him. The strong, gorgeous, famous, and angelic Lisa Reisert that he had heard so much about over the past three years, now sat in front of him. Broken. Her face was pale and sweaty as she trembled slightly. He had seen pictures of her on the news, he had read the papers, done anything to get information about the manager girl in high heels who took down the wanted, Jackson Ripner. But none of that prepared him for the sight he found in front of him. She was more beautiful then he could ever imagine, and she was sitting on a bed in front of him, waiting for him to diagnose her. He suddenly felt his heart race as she opened her mouth to speak, and then he felt his stomach drop when she finally did.

"Get. Out."

Lisa's voice emerged barely a whisper, yet it was strong and unwavering. The man in front of her seemed puzzled by this request, "Excuse me?" His accent came through loud and clear, but did little to calm her nerves.

"You heard me, Get. Out." She leaned forward slightly.

"I think you misunderstood why I am here," he said taking a step forward. "I'm Dr Chase, I'm here to treat you," he chanced another step forward and she leaped from the bed and pressed herself against the wall farthest from him.

"Treat me?" she shrieked, "You're the reason I'm here!" Chase took another step towards her and set the papers that he was holding on the end of the bed.

"Listen, I'm not sure who you think I am," he began chancing yet another step towards her, "But I am not the man who shot you!" with that said, Lisa picked up the vase that sat on the nightstand next to the hospital bed, and threw it at his head. He quickly ducked ended up hitting head on the bed behind him, "Shoot." He hissed putting a hand on the back of his head and feeling the blood.

"Good riddance, Blondie!" she spat as she dashed from the room.

* * *

House was sitting in his office, sucking on a red dum-dum when he heard a loud crash from down the hall. Letting a frustrated sigh, he stood and limped from his office, not to quickly, and not too slowly, he didn't want to seem eager. The sight that greeted him caused him reach into his pocket and pull out a syringe.

As Lisa rounded the corner, House reached out and grabbed her by the arms, pressing her back against his chest. She screamed and kicked out against him as she tried to break, "No! Don't!" she screamed.

Suddenly, she went limp in his arms as he injected the syringe into the skin on her neck. He guided her limp form to the ground then panting, he turned to Chase who was rushing to his side, "Congratulations, you're the new ex-boyfriend." He said reaching for his cane once again and standing up, "You might want to get her back to her room before someone thinks you did something really bad." House turned and walked away.

"She thinks I shot her," Chase said to House's retreating back.

"Well, did you?" he asked turning to face him.

"No, why would I shoot her?"

"Why would you not shoot her?" Chase simply blinked at him. He didn't have a reason quiet yet.

"Now, like I said, get her back to her room before someone thinks you did the naughty."

* * *

**I hope you like so far, Please Review!**


	3. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Red Eye or House M.D.**

**To 'A Random Reviewer' Thank you, I shall finish!**

* * *

Reluctantly, and with much effort, Lisa Reisert opened her heavy eyelids only to find herself staring into the face of an elderly brown eyed man who seemed bemused by whatever was going on around him. "The Pretty gun shot victim is awake," he announced leaning back to give her, her space.

"Excuse me?" she asked blinking rapidly. Instead of answering House simply looked at her, Lisa let her gaze travel around the room before it landed on the tall blonde man that stood next to the entrance. He opened his mouth to say something once he noticed that she was gazing at him, but she quickly cut him off, "You didn't shoot me, yeah, yeah, yeah, I've hear it all before. Right now all I care about is finding out what you injected into me, whatever it is, please don't use it again."

"A mild sleeping sedative, why? Did you have nightmares?" he asked, his blue eyes shining with sarcasm as he watched Lisa.

"Yeah," she said wryly, "About you!" Chase quirked an eyebrow at how well she was keeping up with House as he tried to throw sarcasm at her.

"Well, I've been known to cause nightmares in women sometimes, but let's talk about something, about your ex-boyfriend," he gestured toward Chase who in response let out a loud puff of air and sat down in one of the rolling chairs that sat next to him.

* * *

"Well, Mr. Rickler, I'd have to say that I don't see anything wrong with you," Foreman said as he flipped through the file which he held in his hands. "The headache appears just to be a consistent migraine, have you been losing sleep?" he asked looking at the man sitting on the table in front of him. The man's amazing pale blue eyes seemed to roam the room for a moment as he ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Yeah," he said, "A few weeks ago, my girlfriend got shot, and didn't really get better after the surgery." Rickler said rubbing the back if his neck and looking at the ground.

"Well, the migraines might be because of the loss of sleep. If I were you, I would simply take some sleeping pills before going to bed next time, Jackson is it?" Foreman asked, the patient nodded, " Jackson, I don't think this is really anything to worry about, just take the sleeping pills and try to get some sleep."

"Thank Dr…" he leaned forward to read the name tag that he wore pinned to his white lab coat. "Dr House."

"You're welcome, call me and let me know how if the migraines continue," he said before turning and leaving the room. Jackson sat on the table for a few moments longer, thinking to himself.

When he had found out about Dr Gregory House, he had pictured someone older, and much less people oriented. From everything he had heard of Dr House he was surprised to meet this man who seemed to be, dare he say it, nice. Jackson had never considered himself to be rude, but he had thought that someone like House would be, white.

Taking a deep breath, Jackson lifted himself off of the table and left the room. Not even a sarcastic doctor could keep him away from something that belonged to him, he would just have to get that little ignorant doctor out of the way before he claimed his prize once again. Lisa belonged to him.

* * *

**Well, it's starting to pick! Please Review!**

**-Nina Moore**


	4. Chapter Three

* * *

"So that's it in a nutshell then?" Lisa said looking between the two men in front of her with tears in her eyes. "You think I might be dying because I tried to kill myself?" she let out strangled laugh, "You two have got to be insane!" she was about to sit up when House spoke yet again. 

"Believe me, I know that I'm insane," he said swinging his cane in the air as if it were a sport, "You though, I have my doubts about." He said pointedly at Chase, "I think he might be, but I haven't really done any checking lately." Lisa let out sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are crazy," she said quietly.

"We tested for brain cancer, it tested negative, and you really shouldn't worry about dying at this point." Chase said folding his hands in his lap in front of him.

"I thought House just said-,"

"Don't take anything House says to face value," Chase interrupted her.

"Yeah, because House likes to scare pretty little gun shot victims," House said remarked sarcastically.

"Is he always like that?" she asked after a brief moment of silence had passed between the small group of people.

"Only when he's awake." Lisa smiled at the blonde man, _'I actually like him.'

* * *

"So, she has like no family at all?" Cameron asked looking perplexed at Cuddy. She tossed her hair behind her shoulder and leafed through the file that sat in her lap once again. _

"Her father died almost two years ago, her brother died in a car bombing when he was twelve. Her mother remarried then was killed in a break in last year." Dr Cuddy sighed; they were getting no where with this.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend?" Cameron was shocked, she had seen the girl, and any guy would have been tripping over themselves to go out with her, why didn't she at least have a hopeful hookup. Or more then just friends without realizing it, "Not even a close friend that could give us some information?"

"The file says that she went missing one week before the home invasion and death of her mother and step father, no one had even heard from her until she came in with a gun shot wound." Both Cameron and Cuddy looked at each other, surprised.

"If she had been missing for so long, what was she doing in the middle of a town square?" Cameron asked looking down once again at the photo of Lisa Reisert that was taped on a page in the front of the file.

"I'm not sure, maybe she was running away from something when she went missing," Dr Cuddy shrugged and ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe she had been kidnapped, and then found some way to escape, the kidnapper caught up with her and decided to do her off and be done with it."

"Well, that would make sense," Cameron took a sip of her coffee, "I talked to one of the nurses that were treating her and they said that when she arrived it was almost like she hadn't seen another human being in months. When she was offered food, she acted as if someone was going to reach and take it away because they felt like it."

"It's sad that people do things like that these days, maybe we should talk to one of the nurses?" Cuddy offered.

"We could, no matter what we do; House isn't going to be happy that we didn't find a family member to terrorize."

"House would have been upset even if we had found a family member, he would probably would have said something along the lines of, '_You don't know how torture people properly!'"_

They both laughed as they gathered their papers and files and stood to leave the office.

* * *

"Ma'am, can you explain what you mean when you say that she seemed as if she hadn't seen another human being in months?" Cameron asked the nervous looking nurse that sat in front of her. The lady crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap before she spoke. 

"She just seemed in utter shock when she saw me, when I would check on her at night her eyes would, would, would widen in fear. It was as if she afraid of what would happen if she spoke to any of us, when we would feed her, she was almost deathly terrified of what would happen if she ate it."

"Do you have… any idea why?"

"She kept mentioning someone named Jackson in her sleep. I came in once to check on her and she mumbling something about Jackson hurting her if she spoke to any one, to tell you the truth, it scared the hell out of me."

"When she was mumbling, did she ever mention why?" the nurse shook her head and looked at her lap.

"No, she just kept mumbling about how Jackson was going to hurt her if she didn't get back in her room,"

"Thank you, you can go if you would like." The nurse nodded and stood to leave. Cameron waited until the nurse had left the room before she spoke again to Cuddy, "What do you think, Stockholm syndrome?"

"I don't know if I believe the nurse, she seemed just fine when she talked to House."

"Didn't you hear Chase?" Cameron exclaimed, "He said that she was mumbling something of a certain Jackson Ripner. She didn't seem stable then, one of the doctors said that she would seem stable one moment and then screaming because Jackson Ripner was going to hurt her if she didn't get back the next."

"There has to something," Cuddy said, "I don't believe that this is simply something mental. I think that it may have something to do with it, but I don't think that it is the only reason for her hallucinations."

"Maybe we should look into this Jackson Ripner guy and see what we can find."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, sorry it took me so long to update, I had some trouble with this chapter. Please Review!**

-**Nina Moore**


	5. Chapter Four

"If I'm not dying, then you can't keep me here right?" Lisa said looking at Dr Chase hopping that he would give her the answer of which she wanted to hear. Chase simply looked back at her with his expression unreadable. When he didn't answer she looked at House and then jumped upon seeing him. She had not noticed how blue his eyes were, _'How could I have thought that they were brown?' _she asked herself. _'Maybe it was the drugs?'_

"We can keep you as long as we please," she looked at House as he spoke and tried once again to understand him, she failed though. "Why? Planning on getting shot again anytime soon?"

"No, but-,"

"We just need to keep you here for a while, just to make that nothing is going to happen," she found herself once again put at ease as Chase's voice drifted to her ears. "Besides that matter, this place might be the safest place for you right now."

"Right now, all I want to do is get back to Miami, I can't stay locked up in a hospital any longer then I already have!" Lisa exclaimed swinging her feet over the edge of the bed so she was now looking straight into House's eyes.

"Well, the longer you stay here with us, the more likely we are to find your ex-boyfriend." House said as he used his cane to stand up.

"What do you mean ex-boyfriend?" Lisa looked from Chase then too House, then back to Chase again.

"House thinks that the person who shot you was an ex-boyfriend that decided to get back at you," Chase said. Lisa rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh,

"Right, because ex-boyfriends always come after you for revenge, with a gun."

"Wow!" House exclaimed falling to his best impression of a high school aged cheerleader. "I like her, she's very smart, do you think she would do my paper work for me?" he looked at Lisa, he expected some sort of look of confusion or anger, but instead her response made HIM somewhat confused.

"Sure, I would be happy to!" her voice sounded much like an overly perky cheerleader.

"Well then, I will leave you two alone to ponder to yourselves." With that, he limped from the room. Chase peaked at Lisa who was standing from the bed.

"Could I at least have something to wear besides this very uncomfortable gown?" she asked walking up to him, for the moment her seemed the same height as her, but then he stood up and ad she realized he had been leaning against the counter behind him.

"I'll see if I can find something," he started for the door, but then stopped and looked at her for a moment before he opened the door and walked out.

XXX

"Did you have fun being me for a little while?" House asked as Foreman walked into the large office and threw him the small metal name tag.

"Yeah, I really see the world in a different point of view now," he said as Cameron and Chase stepped into the room.

"Have any of you heard of a man named Jackson Rippner?" Cameron asked.

"Only about everyone in the United States, why?" Chase leaned against the table.

"I talked to the nurses, they said that while she was unconscious she kept mumbling that name, 'Jackson Rippner.' Cuddy wants us to find out anything we can about him." She replied with a small shrug as if she was pleading for help.

"I could help you guys with that," all heads turned to see Lisa Reisert standing in the door way. She wasn't wearing the gown anymore though, someone had given her a pair of red pajama pants and a pink tank top, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail as she stood confidently before the team.

"Come to do my paper work?" House asked as he tossed her small blue ball.

"I'll get to that later," Cameron watched the two with raised eyebrows as Lisa tossed the ball back to House.

XXX

"A little over two years ago I got a call from the police station, they informed me that Jackson Rippner had escaped from jail somehow and was now on the loose," Lisa said. She was sitting at the far end of the table, Chase sat farthest from her, Cameron and Foreman sat on opposite sides of each other, House stood next to his white board. "The next day I made sure to secure a copy of his file ein case he tried to disappear from the network, as he had tried to before." She opened the file that sat on the table before her, "A few days later I began to receive strange phone calls."

"Define strange," Dr Foreman said folding his hands on the table in front of him.

"I would pick up the phone, but no one would say anything, I knew someone was on the other end as I could hear their breath." Picking up one of the papers, she slid a picture of Jackson Rippner to the side closest to House, he picked it up and studied it carefully. "A few weeks after the phone calls started, I heard a knock on the door at about three o'clock in the morning." House set the picture down on the table and Cameron picked it up, "When I opened the door, it was Jackson. He claimed that someone had been hired to kill my father because of my mess up. He also promised that I would see him again soon and that if I told anyone about the meeting, he would kill my mother and her boyfriend. The next morning they found my father dead in his house," Lisa glanced at House as she said where his body was found. "I didn't see Jackson again for about a year. One week before my mother's death, he showed up on my doorstep again, only this time he was carrying a gun with and said that more people would die if I didn't come with him." The picture was passed to Chase who seemed to glare at the man that looked back at him. "The day that I was shot, I managed to catch Jackson off guard and find my way back into town, that's when the man found me, at first I thought that maybe Jackson had sent him, but then when Jackson showed up at the hospital I knew it wasn't him who shot me."

"Why, he could have simply been in disguise." Chase said as he slid the picture to Foreman.

"The man who shot, as he was standing over me, he said that we could have been a good couple,"

"You escaped, Jackson thought that there was no reason in keeping you around anymore." Cameron shrugged,

"Jackson had this thing, he said that I belonged to him, as far he was concerned we were already a couple," she looked around, but her eyes lingered on House. "Knowing him, he already knows where I am and is probably coming for me already, I say again," she looked directly into House's eyes, "I cannot stay here any longer then I already have."

Foreman let out a breath and looked down at the picture in his hands, fear prickled at his spine as he recognized the blue eyed man.

**_"Yeah," he said, "A few weeks ago, my girlfriend got shot, and didn't really get better after the surgery._" **

"Foreman, are you okay?" Cameron's voice drifted to his ears.

_**"Thank Dr…" he leaned forward to read the name tag that he wore pinned to his white lab coat. "House."**_

**_XXX_**

**_COMING UP NEXT!_**

**_-"She's hallucinating again, House, she thinks you're Jackson!"_**

**_-"Lisa, you can't leave right now!"  
"Chase, you don't get it, I. HAVE. TOO. GO!"_**

**_-"What are you doing in here?"  
"Removing the obsticle, Dr House."_**

_**XXX**_

_**Thank you to all who have reviewed and read. That was done wrong wasn't it? Please Review!**_

_**With All Due Respect.**_

_**-Nina Rippner**_


	6. Chapter Five

House sat on the front of Wilson desk as he tossed a blue ball Lisa who was sitting in a chair across the room. "Why are you so sure that me seeing Jackson at the hospital wasn't real?"

"I trust the word of the nurses more then I trust Pretty Little Gunshot Victims." Lisa blushed and tossed to ball back to House.

"I have a name you know," she said as House tossed the ball to Lisa once again.

"Yeah, but it's so much more fun to call you something else, whatever that may be," the door to the office opened and a man in a white lab coat stood holding a chart as he looked at House.

"You are aware that you have your own office, right?" House tossed the little blue ball back in forth in his hands before he answered.

"But if I actually used it then it would deprive me of annoying you every day," he tossed the ball back to Lisa and Wilson followed the ball with his eyes as she reached out and caught it. He paused, seemingly just noticing that she was in the room.

"And could you please take your girlfriend somewhere else," he said making a gesture with his arm. Lisa merely looked away, she had no reply to that, but she was sure that House did.

"This is, my pretty little gunshot victim," House said "Ya gonna throw me the ball back or what?" she tossed it back to him and stood from her chair, crossing her arms over her chest, she gave a curt nod to Wilson as she ducked from the room. She had clearly been uncomfortable.

xXx

Jackson blended in almost perfectly in his white lab coat; he had even gone so far as to swipe a chart off the desk on his way in. Now the only thing he had to do was find Lisa. This was not that hard as she was running his way; her arms were crossed over her chest and she was looking at the ground as she ran. Obviously, something had upset her so much she would not even look at anyone. She turned the corner only to run into a tall blonde man, the papers he was carrying flew into the air and both of them backwards.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," Lisa said as she went to help him pick up the papers.

"Its fine, its fine," he put up a hand to stop her from freaking out. When he was finished, picking the papers up, he stood and then held out a hand to help Lisa up. She took it gratefully and smiled at him as she stood to her feet.

"Thanks," she said pushing her hair from her eyes and glancing around almost nervously.

"Where were you going in such a hurry," Jackson caught the accent on the mans voice as he spoke.

"Actually, I'm kinda lost," she laughed, the man smiled at her.

"Well, I'm on my way to the cafeteria, would you like to join me?" he asked, Lisa nodded and they walked down the hall of the hospital. Jackson was tempted to follow them for a moment, but he had other business to tend to.

xXx

Lisa sat at a table in the middle of the cafeteria; Chase sat on the other side of the table, watching her eat. "Slow down," he said, Lisa was had just finished on hamburger and was half way through her second. "You're going to make yourself sick," smiled and brought a hand to her mouth.

"Sorry," she said through a mouthful of food she swallowed and set the burger down, "First real food I've had in a long time."

"What do you mean?" Chase glanced at her at her as she took a sip of her soda.

"Most of the time Jackson kept me drugged, and when he didn't, he would not let me eat. But when he did, it was just crackers-,"

"Wait, what did you say?" she paused and looked at him for a moment.

"He let me eat crackers?"

"No, the other thing,"

"He kept me drugged?" Chase seemed to go into deep thought about what she had said.

"You're not sick," he said, "Your body is addicted to the drugs he gave you."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, I just started writting 'The Blackout' so I'm gonna try and finish this first and then get that more underway. Please Review!**

**With all Due Respect  
#Nina Rippner#**


	7. AN

Hi, I am sorry that I have not updated in so looooong! I have no excuse. However, I am working on the next chapter, I want to start working on this story once agian when I finish with 'All I Ask of You.'  
Don't worry it's almost finished, I only have one more chapter and an epiloue left and then it's done. If I haven't lost you, can you review and let me know your waiting? It would give more initiative to get the next chapter out if I know people are still interested.

**With all Due Respect  
-Nina Rippner-**


	8. Chapter Six

Jackson allowed a slow grin to play across his lips as he made his way into the dark lab. The only light was coming from the lamp that sat over Dr. House who was slumped over a pile of papers on the table in front of him.

"Just a second," Dr. House said without looking up from what he was reading. Jackson assumed the man had heard his footsteps when he came into the room.

"That's alright, I can wait a few moments longer." He said deeply, the doctors' head shot up and a look of utter confusion spread over his features as he observed Jackson in the lab coat.

"What are you doing in here?" House snapped.

Jackson merely grinned and slowly pulled out his gun from inside the lab coat he was wearing, and then leveling it with his chest he said. "Removing the obstacle, Dr. House.'

"No, look you've got the wrong-," Jackson pulling the trigger and then quickly shuffling away cut him off. When he heard the sound of people rushing towards the doctor, he fought the urge to look over his shoulder at the scene.

**xXx **

"Foreman!" Chase shouted as he knelt beside the injured doctor, Dr. Foreman tried to say something but it only came out a gurgle. "Lisa," she looked up from the man on the floor with wide eyes. "Go get House," Lisa nodded and quickly made her way off.

"House!" she screamed as she frantically ran through the halls of the hospital. "House!" Lisa was sure that with the police in the building and all the doctors that Dr. Foreman had gotten help. The man who had shot him might not have been caught, but that could always be handled later. _Just like me. _

"House!" Lisa screamed again, only this time, something grabbed ahold of her neck from behind and forced her into a nearby wall. She squeezed her eyes tightly closed.

"Why you calling for House, Leese?" her attacker rasped as he turned her so that her back was shoved against the wall. Lisa slowly reopened her eyes, shocked by who she saw looking down at her.

" Jackson," she whispered, "What are doing here?"

Jackson clicked his tongue, "And here I thought that much was obvious."

"Please, Jackson," Lisa pleaded, "Just let me get help. I'll go with you, but let me get help."

"It's too late, Lisa, he's dead, he's not going to come to save you. Though I don't think he would even he was still alive." He grinned wickedly and loosened his grip on her throat so she could talk more easily.

Lisa took a deep breath closed her eyes for a long moment before she answered him. "You're _lying_."

"Oh, no I'm not, Leese, I shot him point blank. If you don't believe me why don't ask your new _boyfriend_?!" he emphasized the word boyfriend by pulling her away from the wall and then slamming her back into again, only harder then the first time. "You know I had put it past you not to act like some cheap prostitute off the streets, but I guess I was wrong, huh Lisa?" Jackson said harshly into her ear as she withered in his grasp. A slow smile spread across his lips as he felt her whole body tremble and shake against his.

"What are you talking about?" she finally managed.

"I'm talking about you're little lunch date with Dr. Chase," he lovingly caressed the curve of her hip and pulled his head away so that he could see her face. "Or have you forgotten already?"

"Look," Lisa's voice shook, "You're over reacting."

Anger flashed through his eyes and he tightened his grip on her throat. "I'm overreacting? Will I still be overreacting when I slit his throat?" He felt Lisa shake her head as best she could and he knew that she was begging him not to hurt him. "How about when I gut him right in front of you, eh? Nice and slowly right and front of you while you scream and cry, all the while knowing that it's all _your fault_."

Somewhere behind Jackson, Lisa heard the small sound of something moving quickly through the air and the next thing she knew, Jackson slumped to the ground unconscious. She stood there, frozen as she looked down at his body. Her breaths were coming in gasps.

Lisa saw feet shift next Jackson's body and she looked up. "Thank you," she said to House's panting form.

"Please, I couldn't let him take you out of the hospital yet, I still have to diagnose you." He said tossing a blue ball to her. She caught it, smirking.

**xXx **

"Why are we keeping him in here? He shot Foreman; we should bring him to the police." Cameron complained as Lisa and Chase carried Jackson Rippner into House's office, dropping him on the floor in front of the white board.

"We're going to go get the police," Lisa snapped, obviously tired of her winning.

Cameron took a step back, having been taken aback by this usual quit woman snapping at her abruptly. Lisa cocked her head smugly and crossed her arms as House and Chase exited the room. "How is Foreman doing?" Lisa said as the smugness on her face melted away.

"He's being wheeled into surgery, he's doing fine." She said after regaining her thoughts.

"But he's not dead?"

"No," Cameron shook her head, "Most certainly not dead."

"That's good," Lisa nodded. Her curls bouncing up and down around her face and shoulders. "When he get's up, can you tell him I'm sorry?"

Cameron wrinkled her eyebrows at her as Lisa slowly shuffled towards the door. " Where are you going?"

Lisa stopped and looked over her shoulder; Cameron caught a glimpse of the tears in her eyes. "I can't be here any more, had I not been transferred to this hospital, Foreman would have never been shot."

"You can't blame yourself for that."

"I'm sorry, I have to go…" With that, Lisa opened the door and ran from the office.


	9. AN2

**Dear Readers-**

**As most of you know, I am pausing all of my RED EYE fanfics for the summer. My family will be moving this summer and I'm going to have people down all the time, so it will just be easier for me to put them on hold and then start them again after summer.  
Also by then, I hope to be on my way to publishing 'Pet.'**

**Also, I have some people ask me about the name a sign off as, Nina Rippner. Yes, I sign off with my reall name, on my Youtube and LiveJournal, I kinda play like I'm Jackson's daughter just for kicks.**

**-Nina Rippner-**


End file.
